Eodiya - Where Are You ?
by Trafalgar D. Celeste
Summary: MeiLyn Park, jeune sorcière, entame sa scolarité au sein de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse d'Europe, Poudlard. Mais elle se rend compte de différentes choses. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Vous verrez, elle ne sera pas forcément ce qu'elle prétend être.
1. prσlσguє

Hey ! Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfiction dans l'univers de Harry Potter. Il s'agit d'un ship final Draco × OC. En espérant que cela vous plaise. Je précise qu'elle est disponible sur mon wattpad ainsi que sur l'amino Harry Potter Fr.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclamer :** L'histoire originale ainsi que les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et sont œuvres de de J. K. Rowling. Seuls mes OC le sont.

 **~•°*** **Թ** **яσℓσgυє *°•~**

•

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

•

" Ce n'est peut-être rien du tout

Mais ces jours-ci, je me sens nerveuse quand je te vois

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, ce n'est peut-être pas vrai

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, ce n'est peut-être pas vrai

Même si ton regard se détourne de moi pendant une seconde

Ça me rend folle

Je ne sais pas, ne sais pas, pourquoi j'agis de la sorte

Je ne sais pas, ne sais pas, pourquoi j'agis de la sorte

Est-ce que mes sentiments fleurissants t'ont épuisés ?

Je sens que tu t'es éloigné

Je ne l'ai jamais su

 **Où es-tu ?** Tu ne m'as pas appelé

 **Où es-tu ?** Combien de fois te l'ai-je demandé ?

Je t'attends toute la journée

Mais tu ne connais pas mon cœur

 **Où es-tu ?** J'ai besoin de toi maintenant

Je pourrais être fatiguée aussi

Mon téléphone sonnait toute la journée

Le "toi " d'avant me manque

 **Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ?** Je continue de me sentir nerveuse

Je te déteste, je t'aime

Je suis de nouveau seule

Quand j'étais seule, tu étais venu à moi en premier

Je n'étais pas intéressée mais tu m'as secoué

Si tu allais finir comme ça, pourquoi l'as tu fait ?

Si tu allais finir comme ça, pourquoi l'as tu fait ?

Tu m'as dit que tu étais différent des autres

Je te rejetais mais tu me serrais fort contre toi

Aime-moi encore plus, aime-moi encore plus, comme au début

Aime-moi encore plus, aime-moi encore plus, comme au début

Est-ce que mes sentiments fleurissants t'ont épuisés

Je sens que tu t'es éloigné

Je ne l'ai jamais su

 **Où es-tu ?** Tu ne m'as pas appelé

 **Où es-tu ?** Combien de fois te l'ai-je demandé ?

Je t'attends toute la journée

Mais tu ne connais pas mon cœur

 **Où es-tu ?** J'ai besoin de toi maintenant

Je pourrais être fatiguée aussi

Mon téléphone sonnait toute la journée

Le "toi " d'avant me manque

Ton visage est si insensé

Maintenant je me suis habituée au fait que tu n'aies aucune émotion envers moi

Je n'attends plus rien

Je suis déjà ouverte aux mensonges alors regarde-moi

Toi, dis-moi que tout était un malentendu

J'ai besoin de toi, je te veux

Le temps où tu me regardais et me souriais me manque

Viens à moi en courant et serre-moi

 **Où es-tu ?** Tu ne m'as pas appelé

 **Où es-tu ?** Combien de fois te l'ai-je demandé ?

Je t'attends toute la journée

Mais tu ne connais pas mon cœur

 **Où es-tu ?** J'ai besoin de toi maintenant

Je pourrais être fatiguée aussi

Mon téléphone sonnait toute la journée

Le "toi " d'avant me manque

 **Où es-tu ? Où es-tu ?** Je continue de me sentir nerveuse

Je te déteste, je t'aime

Je suis de nouveau seule. "

 _ **Eodiya (CLC)**_

•

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

•


	2. Chapitre 1

•

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

•

 _ **\- " Δu réveil d'un doux rêve, on voudrait se rendormir pour le continuer "-**_

Jules Renard

 _ **\- 16 juillet 1991 -**_

"-Gryffondor ! "

Le Choixpeau avait rendu son verdict.

Suite à la répartition, la jeune fille rejoignait la fière maison des rouges et ors, ceux dont le courage n'avait point de limite.

Elle s'assit à la table de sa maison, parmi ses camarades.

" - Bienvenue parmi nous ! " entendit-elle au loin.

Elle se retourna et vit plusieurs élèves des lions, souriant de toutes leurs dents, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle camarade chez eux.

" - Merci beaucoup ! " répondit-elle joyeusement.

~•°*Δ*°•~

La répartition fut enfin terminée. Chaque élève avait sa maison, choisie selon des caractéristiques que seul le Choixpeau pouvait déceler.

Un banquet majestueux apparu sur les tables de la Grande Salle. Chaque mets était divin pour la jeune fille. Elle profitait de chaque bouchée de son repas.

Mais quelque chose la coupa de son " tête à tête " avec la nourriture. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre une voix qui l'appelait.

" - Mei.. Lyn... "

La voix devenait de plus en plus présente. Elle ignorait d'où elle provenait, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apostrophe réellement la jeune sorcière.

" - MeiLyn ! "

La voix en était plus claire. Elle devait être proche de la Gryffondor.

...

Mais pourquoi le poulet parlait et avait cette tête ? !

•

~•°*Δ*°•~

•

" - Réveille toi, petit chat ! " disait une voix s'élevant.

MeiLyn commençait tout juste à émerger de son profond sommeil. Quelques légers rayons du soleil habillèrent le lieu de repos de la jeune fille. Les rideaux de la chambre cachaient suffisamment la lumière pour qu'elle ne soit peu agressive au réveil.

Elle se réveilla doucement et remarqua une.. Non deux présences dans sa chambre.

" - Allez ! Petite marmotte ! On se bouge ! " entendit-elle.

Elle se leva complètement et vit deux touffes rousses sur le côté droit son lit.

" - Ahh ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les deux ! C'est ma chambre, je vous rappelle !

\- Demande à maman. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et tout le monde était présent dans la salle à manger. Mais bizarrement, tu n'y étais pas. Du coup, elle nous a chargé de venir te chercher. " répondit une des têtes rousses.

" - Mais vraiment tu dormais comme une marmotte !

\- Ouais, George, peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous incruster dans mes rêves !

\- Ohhh.. Mais avoue que c'était plutôt marrant, cousine !

\- Ouais... De quitter mon rêve de Poudlard, c'était super drôle.. " disait-elle très ironiquement. " Mais par contre, Fred, toi en tête de poulet, c'était assez excellent !

\- Ahh.. Toujours dégoutée de ne pas avoir reçu ta lettre alors que Ron l'a reçu ? " questionna Fred, avec un rire en coin.

" - Freddie, il faudra revoir ce sort pour qu'on te retrouve pas dans le corps de je ne sais quoi la prochaine fois. " remarqua son jumeau.

" - T'inquiète pas, Georgie. La prochaine fois, il sera dans le corps d'un des soldats de pierre, à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. " rigolait la jeune fille. " Oui, bien sûr que je suis dégoutée. J'ai onze ans depuis un mois, et toujours aucune nouvelle. Alors que Ron l'a reçu pile à son anniversaire... Je commence à croire que... "

Les garçons se lancèrent des regards, que MeiLyn ne comprit pas, avant qu'ils ne lui répondent.

" - Ne stresse pas, cousine.

\- Mais oui ! Freddie a raison, MeiLyn! On est mi juillet. Il n'y a pas le feu au lac! Tu crois sérieusement que tu n'es pas une sorcière ?

\- Ah oui. Tu crois. Il me semble que la réponse d'inscription, au plus tard, est le 31 juillet, c'est ça ? A force, je commence à avoir des doutes...

\- Écoute, cousine. Tu es dans la fière famille Weasley. Il n'y a donc aucun risque que tu ne sois pas une grande sorcière. " tenta Fred pour la rassurer. Il arborait un air fier et théâtral lors du " la fière famille Weasley ", ce qui value quelques rires de la part de la jeune fille.

" - Au moins, j'ai réussi à te redonner le sourire, petit chat ! " rigola Fred.

A l'entente de ce surnom, le regard de MeiLyn prit une teinte énervée. Fred savait qu'elle n'appréciait que peu cette appellation et en jouait beaucoup.

" - Et qui sait, peut-être, qu'elle va arriver sous peu. Peut-être même qu'elle est déjà là. Allez, lève toi. Allons manger. " disait George pendant que les deux garçons tendirent leurs mains et aidèrent leur cousine à se relever.

~•°*Δ*°•~

Les trois enfants descendirent les longs escaliers du Terrier. En effet, la chambre de MeiLyn était quelque peu éloignée du rez de chaussée, vu qu'elle se trouvait au troisième étage de l'habitation de la famille Weasley.

Arrivés enfin au niveau du rez de chaussée, ils entendirent une voix provenir de la cuisine.

" - MeiLyn ! Ma chérie, te voilà enfin !

\- Bonjour, Tante Molly ! Désolée de descendre aussi tard.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas voyons. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Tata, ma chérie. Allez, tu dois avoir une faim de loup. Va donc t'asseoir avec tout le monde. "

MeiLyn se dirigea donc vers la table de la salle à manger et salua toute la famille Weasley. Elle s'installa entre la petite Ginny et Fred.

" - Comment vas-tu, ma chère nièce ? " demanda Arthur Weasley, père de toute la petite tribu.

"- Très bien, Oncle Arthur. " répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

" - Si, seulement, on omet le fait que tu sois stressée. " ajouta George.

" - Pourquoi es-tu stressée, ma chérie ? Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? " questionna Molly, arrivant avec un plateau rempli de toute sorte de viennoiseries.

" - Parce qu'elle n'a pas reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et donc qu'elle doute de sa nature sorcière. " répondit Fred avant MeiLyn ne le fasse.

" - Fred, George ! Ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé la question mais à votre cousine. " rouspéta la mère de famille.

" - Ah, ce souci là... Ne t'inquiète pas, elle arrivera quand elle devra arriver. Mange pendant que c'est chaud. Molly a réchauffé les pains au chocolat. Comme tu les aimes. "

La jeune fille se servit donc un des pains au chocolat du plateau. Mais quelque chose était étrange.

" - Tan.. Tata, pourquoi il y a une sorte de paquet en dessous des viennoiseries, sur le plateau ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Et si tu l'ouvrais ? "

La jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps et prit le paquet de ses petites mains.

Elle commença donc à l'ouvrir et vit un insigne qui lui disait quelque chose.

" - Vas y, ouvre ! " disaient fort les jumeaux.

Elle prit l'initiative de déchirer le papier enveloppant cet objet mystère.

Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe, avec l'écusson de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Elle la regarda un petit instant et s'empressa de l'ouvrir sans plus attendre.

 **" COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 _ **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**_

 _ **Docteur en Sorcellerie**_

 _ **Enchanteur-en-chef**_

 _ **Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers**_

 _Chère Mrs. Park,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, Mrs. Park, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directrice adjointe "**_

" - Je n'en reviens pas... " disait la jeune fille suite à la lecture de sa lettre.

" - Alors... Qui disait qui avait des doutes de sa nature de sorcière ? " se moquant les jumeaux.

" - Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. " rigola-t-elle.

" - Ohhh, la menteuse. " Ils redoublèrent l'intensité de leurs rires.

" - C'est moi ou vous étiez au courant ?

" - Absolument pas ! " On pouvait voir le nez de Pinocchio à la place des leurs.

" - La surprise te plaît, ma chérie ?

\- Énormément ! Mais, quand est-elle arrivée ? " interrogea MeiLyn.

" - Ce matin. Un des hiboux de Poudlard est venu l'apporter. "

Arthur leva sa tasse de café et tapota la cuillère contre celle-ci.

" - Levons nos verres pour MeiLyn !

\- Pour MeiLyn ! " Toute la famille le cria.

La joie s'empara du visage de la jeune fille.

Fred et George étaient heureux de savoir que leur cousine serait présente et lui promettent de faire les quatre cents coups là bas.

Ron était aussi très rassuré de la nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas que sa cousine soit privée du bonheur de pouvoir aller à Poudlard et il ne sera pas seul lors de sa scolarité.

La famille resta dans un état d'euphorie toute la journée mais la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures déjà. Il était temps de reposer.

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

 _ **\- 5 août 1991 -**_

Le soleil venait tout juste lever quand la famille Weasley était attablée, mangeant son petit déjeuner. La fatigue pouvait se faire ressentir. L'idée du réveil à six heures du matin était un peu, pour certains, un cauchemar. Et pourtant, elle était indispensable.

" - Maman ! Pourquoi on s'est réveillé si tôt ? " demanda Ron, à deux doigts de piquer du nez dans son bol de chocolat.

" - Ronald Bilius Weasley ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas vraiment suivi la conversation de la veille, n'est ce pas ? Nous nous rendons au Chemin de Traverse pour pouvoir acheter vos fournitures pour l'année. Et vu le nombre de petits sorciers qu'il y a dans cette maison, il est nécessaire de se lever tôt si nous ne voulons pas terminer ces courses trop tard. Et habitue toi donc. Ce sera comme ça à partir du 1er septembre. "

Molly savait se montrer autoritaire quand il le fallait, même si ça avait pour conséquence de faire peur au reste de la famille. Mot d'ordre : ne pas être présent quand Molly est en colère.

~•°*∆*°•~

La famille, prête et habillée, se rendit au Chemin de Traverse grâce au réseau de cheminées qui dessert le Terrier jusqu'au lieu dit.

Arthur se rendit à Gringotts pour chercher l'argent nécessaire pour la journée. Même s'il y avait de l'argent, il n'y en avait pas suffisamment pour payer les fournitures de cinq apprentis sorciers. Certains objets devront être acheter d'occasion.

" - Alors, récapitulons. Ron, MeiLyn et Ginny, vous resterez avec Molly pour faire vos achats. Quant à Fred, George et Percy, avec moi. On se retrouve d'ici quatre heures devant la boutique d'Ollivander. Ça vous va ? "

Après les instructions données par le chef de famille, les deux petits groupes partirent chacun de leur côté pour leurs emplettes.

~•°*∆*°•~

Au bout de deux heures de marche et d'achats, il ne manquait plus que la baguette pour les deux nouveaux sorciers. Les livres ainsi que le chaudron ont coûté une petite fortune mais il était préférable d'investir dans un chaudron neuf et résistant pour qu'il dure une bonne partie de la scolarité.

Arrivés devant la boutique d'Ollivander, Molly laissa les deux enfants chercher leur baguette. Elle estima qu'ils étaient devenus assez grands pour pouvoir faire cela.

" - Bonjour. Il y a quelqu'un ? " cria Ron en entrant dans le magasin.

Le magasin était de toute beauté. MeiLyn aimait beaucoup l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait. Elle pouvait ressentir toute cette magie et cette part d'histoire qui s'offrait à elle.

Un bruit de roue se faisait entendre dans la boutique. Une échelle roulante venait de se poster devant le comptoir de la boutique, ayant sur elle un homme âgé avec les cheveux un peu ébouriffés.

" - M. Weasley, Mrs. Park ; je vous attendais. Je me présente, je suis Garrick Ollivander. Ça me fait tout drôle de vous recevoir pour donner votre première baguette. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier où vos parents ont reçu la leur. Alors... Mr. Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que votre frère, Charlie, vous a légué sa baguette .

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, Mademoiselle Park, c'est à vous...

MeiLyn essaya une petite dizaine de baguettes différentes mais rien y faisait, elle n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne. La boutique était sans dessus dessous dû aux sorts lancés par les baguettes. Ces dernières ne devaient pas être faites pour la jeune fille.

" -Hmm.. Peut-être celle-ci... Cèdre, ventricule de dragon, 27 cm, relativement souple... "

La jeune sorcière prit d'une main cette nouvelle baguette.

" - En espérant que ce soit la bonne " pensa-t-elle.

Quelques secondes après l'avoir prise en main, MeiLyn ressentit un flux de chaleur la traverser. Un flux de magie se propagea dans tout son corps, de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Cette chaleur se savait être agréable et apaisante.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à poser la baguette sur le comptoir de la boutique.

" - Ne la poser pas, Mademoiselle Park. Je crois que nous trouver celle qui vous a choisi. Souvenez-vous de cela, la baguette choisit son sorcier. "

Ollivander prit la baguette pour la ranger dans son étui, pour ne pas être abîmée. Il rangea le tout délicatement dans un sac qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Cette dernière donna la somme en gallions de la baguette et prit la pochette.

" - Vous serez amenée à faire de grandes choses, Mademoiselle Park, surtout quand on sait que votre baguette est jumelle à la sienne.

\- Jumelle à qui ? " demanda MeiLyn.

" - Une sorcière très puissante. On sait qu'elle vit, à aujourd'hui, dans les geôles de la prison d'Azkaban. " raconta le vieil homme.

La simple mention de la plus grande prison pour sorciers en fit froid dans le dos de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait, bien sûr, entendu de ce lieu peu fréquentable et terrifiant. Les jumeaux s'en servaient de farce pour effrayer leur cousine. Si elle disait quelque chose aux parents Weasley sur leurs manigances, ils lui promettaient, qu'un jour, un détraqueur ou un détenu venu d'Azkaban viendrait la chercher.

" - Mais, ne vous inquiétez point, Mrs Park. De plus, comme j'aime le dire, le cèdre de votre baguette prouve la difficulté que d'autres auront à vous berner. Faites en bon usage et je vous promets un grand avenir en tant que sorcière.

\- Merci beaucoup, M. Ollivander. " Elle se mit a se diriger vers la porte de la boutique.

" - Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Monsieur. Au revoir. " dit-elle, la main sur la poignée, tout en souriant.

" - Au revoir, Mademoiselle Park. "

MeiLyn sortit de la boutique de baguettes, avec la sienne entre ses mains, et rejoignit Molly Weasley, en compagnie de son cousin, Ron.

" - C'est bon, ma chérie ? Tu as enfin ta baguette ?

\- Oui, Tata Molly ! " dit-elle joyeusement.

" - Bon, vu que nous avons tout ce qu'il faut, allons rejoindre Arthur et les autres. Je les ai vu pas très loin d'ici. Ils doivent sûrement manger un petit quelque chose. J'imagine qu'une petite collation ne sera pas de refus, n'est ce pas ? " demanda Molly.

" - Ouiii ! " répondirent les deux enfants.

Molly et les enfants rejoignirent le deuxième groupe de Weasley, qui mangeait tranquillement.

" - Vous voilà ! Alors, vous avez tout trouver ? " questionna le père de famille.

" - Oui, absolument tout Papa ! " montra fièrement Ron, en soulevant les différents sacs.

" - Venez donc manger ! Vous devez être affamés. "

MeiLyn s'installa peu loin des jumeaux et commença à manger son sandwich.

Elle apprit de la part de ses cousins qu'ils avaient essayé de convaincre leur père d'aller à Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, mais aussi chez Honeydukes. Ils avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour y aller mais finalement Arthur accepta de les y emmener, à son grand damne mais aussi celui de Percy, qui aurait préféré être autre part.

George tendit à sa cousine le paquet de dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue qu'il avait réussi à s'offrir avec son frère, et prit un des bonbons.

" - Alors ? Quel goût cette fois ? " demanda Fred.

" - Hmm... Fraise !

\- Quoi ? ! Mais tu as toujours de la chance avec les dragées, Mei... " s'exclama George.

" - Et oui ! Alors que toi tu tombes toujours sur...

\- Les enfants, nous rentrons au Terrier ! " interrompt Arthur.

" -On arrive ! "

La famille, rentrée au bercail, se répartit les différentes fournitures entre les cinq apprentis sorciers.

Cette répartition prit fin tard dans la nuit, à l'heure où seule la Lune règne dans le ciel parmi les étoiles.

Toute la petite famille Weasley se dirigea donc sous les couettes, prétextant d'une bonne fatigue due à cette journée quelque peu fatigante.

MeiLyn, allongée dans son lit, scruta de tous les angles sa baguette fraichement obtenue et pensa aux dires du vendeur quelques heures plus tôt. Mais la fatigue se sentait. Elle posa délicatement sa baguette dans son étui et se mit sous ses couettes.

Elle avait hâte à un point de pouvoir enfin intégrer Poudlard.

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

 _ **\- 1er septembre 1991 -**_

Le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard était enfin arrivé.

La famille Weasley s'était, à nouveau, réveillée de bonne heure afin de ne pas être pas en retard à la gare de King's Cross, malgré les plaintes de Ron, à moitié endormi lors du trajet, avec son rat sur les genoux.

Les bagages empilés sur les chariots, ils étaient prêts à embarquer. Molly donna, à chacun des enfants, un billet de train, au nom du Poudlard Express au quai 9 3/4.

"- Tata Molly? C'est bizarre. La voie 9 3/4. C'est normalement impossible. " dit la jeune fille d'un air surpris.

"- Mais ma chérie, c'est normalement impossible pour les moldus mais nous sommes une famille de sorciers, donc ce genre de choses est tout à fait normal."

Arrivés sur les quais de la gare, la famille se mit à chercher l'entrée du quai 9 3/4.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les sorciers étaient au pied du mur entre les quais 9 et 10.

"- Allez ! Allons y ! Nous devons pas être en retard ! Percy, passe en premier." , ordonna Molly.

L'aîné des apprentis sorciers Weasley prit son caddie à deux mains et courra jusqu'au mur et disparu suite au contact avec celui - ci, sous les regards ébahis de son benjamin et de sa cousine.

"-Excusez - moi... C'est ici la voie neuf trois quarts?" Interpella une petite voix derrière la jeune fille.

Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon, un peu maigrichon, cheveux noirs, lunettes rondes portant une chemise à carreaux, un peu longue pour lui.

"- Je parie que c'est la première fois que tu vas à Poudlard ! Ron et MeiLyn sont nouveaux aussi." Dit Molly en jetant un œil à son fils et sa nièce.

"- En effet." répondit le garçon.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il te suffit juste de marcher droit vers la barrière qui est devant toi, entre les deux tourniquets. Ne t'arrête pas et n'ais pas peur de te cogner. C'est très important. Si tu as le trac, marche très vite. Fred, passe avant le petit. " expliqua la mère de famille.

Fred et George s'amusèrent à embêter leur mère, pour cause leur ressemblance un peu trop frappante.

Les deux jumeaux passés à travers le mur 9 3/4, ce fut au tour du petit garçon puis Ron et pour finir MeiLyn.

La jeune fille ressentait un léger stress qu'elle tenta d'évacuer en courant le plus rapidement possible vers le mur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un train, le Poudlard Express, prit place devant ses yeux.

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

Ron et MeiLyn étaient à la recherche d'un compartiment pour passer confortablement le voyage. Ils avaient laissé Fred et George avec un de leur amis, Lee Jordan. Ils ne souhaitaient pas déranger.

Un compartiment était ouvert sur leur chemin. Ils s'avançaient et virent le petit garçon du quai.

"- Excuse moi... Est ce qu'on peut venir ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments. " demanda le petit rouquin timidement.

"- Mais oui ! Bien sûr. "

Les deux enfants s'installèrent sur la banquette, en face du brun.

"- Je suis Ron, Ronald Weasley. Et elle, c'est ma cousine, MeiLyn Park. " disait Ron, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

"- Enchanté. Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

\- Ohhh Harry Potter ! Le vrai Harry Potter ! Et tu as...

\- As quoi?

\- Une cicatrice ?" Interrompt la jeune fille.

"-Oui." Dit il en soulevant ses mèches de cheveux, découvrant la fameuse cicatrice, tout en souriant.

"- Wouah alors c'était donc vrai!..

\- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants?" Dit une petite voix, qui a l'air assez âgée.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons ce qu'il faut .

\- Non ! Attendez ! On vous prend le tout." Interpella Harry.

Les banquettes du compartiment étaient pleines à craquer de friandises en tout genre.

Ron expliqua à Harry les différents bonbons, les dragées surprises, les chocogrenouilles et qu'il avait aussi au moins douze cartes du directeur du collège Poudlard.

"- Euh.. Excusez moi. Un certain Neville a perdu son crapeau. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard ? " Une fille de notre âge venait de se poster devant l'entrée du compartiment. Elle avait une chevelure volumineuse et portait déjà la robe de sorcière de l'école.

Les enfants haussaient les épaules en signe qu'ils ignoraient totalement où l'animal pouvait se trouver.

"- Ah vous faîtes de la magie. Voyons ça. " dit elle avec un petit air sûr d'elle.

Ron tenta un sort de changement de couleur sur son rat, Croutard. MeiLyn se souvint de ce sortilège. Les jumeaux aimaient énormément le jeter sur l'animal.

Le rouquin lança l'enchantement sur le rongeur. Ce dernier se retrouva propulser sur la banquette où se trouvait la jeune fille.

"- Tu appelles ça jeter un sort? Avoue que ce n'est pas une réussite." Lança la bouclée. "Moi, j'ai déjà lancé quelques sorts basiques et ça a fonctionné à tous les coups."

Elle s'installa sur la banquette en face de Harry.

"- Par exemple... Occulus Reparo. "

Les lunettes du jeune brun se retrouvèrent être réparées instantanément.

"- Oh mais tu es Harry Potter! Je suis Hermione Granger. Et toi tu es ?..." demandait elle en fixant le jeune Weasley.

"- Ronald Weasley.

\- Enchantée." Dit elle, un peu dégoutée. "Et toi?

\- MeiLyn Park. Je suis la cousine de Ron.

\- Enchantée." avec un léger sourire. " Vous devriez penser à vous changer et mettre vos robes de sorciers. Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard. "Annonça t-elle avant de quitter le compartiment.

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient enfin réunis au sein de la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie de la répartition des premières années.

La directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, expliqua aux nouveaux apprentis sorciers que chacun d'entre eux sera appelé à s'asseoir sur le tabouret, à côté d'elle. Elle posera le Choixpeau magique sur leur tête et décidera dans quelle maison ils seront le mieux, par rapport à leurs propres caractéristiques.

Plusieurs élèves étaient, à présent, passés au jugement de l'objet magique. Hermione ainsi que Neville, le garçon au crapeau, ont été répartis à Gryffondor.

Un garçon blond platine a, lui aussi, été réparti mais dans la maison de Serpentard. Son nom, Draco Malfoy, du moins c'est ce dont se souvient MeiLyn après l'altercation, qui s'était produite avant la cérémonie, entre Harry, son cousin et ce dernier. Elle avait retenu le manque de respect qu'il eut auprès de sa famille et n'avait pas manqué de le réprimander.

"- MeiLyn Park ! " Annonça la directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

La jeune fille avança doucement à cause du stress qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait peur de ne pas être avec ses cousins. Que diraient - ils si elle était à Serpentard?

Elle s'assied sur la tabouret et sentit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

"- Mhhh. .. MeiLyn Park... Enfin une personne de la famille Park de retour ... Ta famille est très connue ... De grands sorciers ... Je sens de l'ambition ... Un tempérament de feu ... De la noblesse ainsi que de la loyauté ... Tu serai bien faite pour intégrer la noble maison de Serpentard mais je sens que ton cœur en dit tout autre chose... alors je vais te mettre ... Gryffondor !"

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune sorcière tandis que la table des Gryffondor fêtait la venue de leur nouvelle recrue en applaudissant et criant de joie.

MeiLyn avançait gaiement jusqu'à la table de sa maison et s'installa auprès de Ron et Harry.

Elle sentit des regards sur elle et vit ses cousins, Fred et George, lui sourire à pleines dents, heureux que leur petite protégée soit avec la famille.

Elle se disait enfin que les meilleures années de sa vie étaient sur le point de commencer et que rien ne pourrait empêcher cela.

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

 _ **\- 1er juillet 1997-**_

Le soleil venait tout juste se lever au vue de ses légers rayons tentant de percer le ciel obscur de ces derniers jours.

MeiLyn siégeait sur le lit, au milieu de la pièce où régnait une ambiance assez sinistre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy, habillé un costume noir profond.

La jeune fille ne se retourna pas pour accueillir le jeune homme, trop apeurée par les récents événements.

"- Plus rien ne sera comme avant, n'est ce pas? " tenta - t-elle de formuler.

"- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

\- J'imagine que tant que les ténèbres règneront, le passé que je rêvais magique et magnifique est révolu..."

•

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

•


	3. Chapitre 2

•

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

•

 _ **\- "**_ _ **Թ**_ _ **artir, c'est mourir un peu. Ecrire, c'est vivre davantage. " -**_

 **André Comte-Sponville**

 _ **\- 30 juin 1993 -**_

 _" Cher journal,_

 _Une nouvelle année vient de s'achever à Poudlard. La quatrième année s'ouvre à moi, dans deux mois. Le temps file comme un éclair._

 _Gryffondor a, de nouveau, gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, sous le regard attristé et colérique de nos chers " amis " Serpentards._

 _Nous avons eu de la chance. J'ai bien cru que nous allions la perdre, comme en première année, à cause d'une trop grosse perte de points._

 _Oui, comme tu l'auras sûrement compris, l'année ne s'est pas forcément passée de façon " normale " pour quelqu'un de lambda. De toute façon, nous sommes à Poudlard, le collège pour sorciers et étant amie avec la bande de Harry Potter, on peut donc dire que c'est... Normal ?_

 _Cette année, pas de pierre magique a sauvé, qui se trouverai dans un dédale rempli de protections en tout genre ; ni un fantôme qui tenterait d'ouvrir une salle secrète du château, par le biais d'un bouquin, pour essayer de revenir à la vie, libérant en même temps une créature immense de plusieurs mètres, dont le regard te pétrifie ou te tue si tu as le malheur de le croiser. Non. Rien de cela ne s'est produit lors de ces derniers mois. Non._

 _Un criminel du nom de Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison d'Azkaban, il y a quelques mois. Le château fût plus mis sous quarantaine que sous protection par des détraqueurs, venus tout droit de la prison pour sorciers. Ces monstres retiraient tous les souvenirs heureux jusqu'à même aspirer l'âme des prisonniers. Quelle torture, c'est horrible._

 _Ils incarnent la peur elle-même et je comprends mieux pourquoi Azkaban reste une prison très bien gardée._

 _D'ailleurs, cette année, nous avons dû faire face à notre épouvantard, notre plus grande peur, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Chose étonnante pour Harry, le sien était justement un détraqueur, la peur personnifiée._

 _Le cours était sur le point de basculer, mais ça, c'etait avant que je découvre ma plus grande angoisse, ma plus grande peur._

 _Le professeur Lupin avait ouvert l'armoire qui retenait l'épouvantard enfermé._

 _Devant moi se tenait une femme, portant une grande cape noire. On ne pouvait distinguer son visage, elle avait un capuchon dessus. Elle avait un teint blanchâtre, blafard au vue de ses avants bras et de ses mains. Du sang semblait couler le long de ses doigts. Cette femme faisait froid dans le dos._

 _D'un simple regard, je sombrais peu à peu dans un profond désespoir. J'étais dans l'incapacité de penser à quelque chose d'amusant pour me sortir de l'emprise qu'avait cette créature sur moi._

 _Elle s'était mise à marcher vers moi, de façon très lente. Le professeur Lupin s'interposa entre nous deux. La créature prit une toute autre forme la seconde qui suivit. La plus grande peur de Mr Lupin. La lune ?..._

 _Le professeur lança le sort Riddikulus et la " peur " retourna dans l'armoire. Suite à cela, il mit fin au cours et s'est absenté de l'école pendant quelques temps sans explication._

 _Lors des fêtes de Noël, nous avions eu enfin le droit d'aller dans la ville de Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement pour Harry, il ne put y aller vu qu'il n'avait aucune autorisation de sortie. Mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il s'était rendu en ville en toute discrétion avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais je pense qu'il regrette un peu ce jour-là. Il avait appris que Sirius Black n'était autre que son parrain et meilleur ami de ses parents. Mais il était, apparemment, le seul à savoir où se trouvaient les Potter le soir où ils se sont faits tuer, donc il ne pouvait être le seul à avoir divulguer l'information. Et pourtant..._

 _Un soir, peu avant la fin de l'année, avait lieu l'exécution de Buck, l'hippogryffe de Hagrid. Mais pourquoi me diras tu ? Parce que Draco Malfoy bien évidemment. L'animal avait blessé le Serpentard parce qu'il ne l'avait pas respecté. Et bien sûr, son père en a entendu parler et avait décidé de mettre fin à la vie de Bucky. Par ailleurs, ce jour ci, Malfoy a reçu une bonne correction de la part de Hermione, bien visé. Après la suite est assez confuse. Nous avons appris que le responsable de la mort des parents Potter était Peter Pettigrew, un de leurs " amis ", qui était, en réalité, le rat de Ron, Croutard. Ce sorcier était en fait un animagus._

 _Mais ce n'était pas tout..._

 _Tu te rappelles que l'épouvantard du professeur Lupin est la Lune. Voici donc l'explication. Il s'agit d'un loup garou. Et qui plus est, nous étions un soir de pleine lune. Le professeur transformé avait totalement oublié qui nous étions. Heureusement que le professeur Rogue était là pour nous sauver la mise._

 _Sirius avait combattu son ami pour nous protéger mais s'est retrouvé affaibli._

 _Après cela, je dois t'avouer que c'est quelque peu flou._

 _Harry et Sirius ont été retrouvés près d'un lac, dans la Forêt Interdite, inertes, le teint blafard. On aurait cru des cadavres. L'animagus, par la suite, a été enfermé dans une des plus hautes tours du château. Il était donc impossible pour lui de s'échapper._

 _Avec le trio d'or, nous étions à l'infirmerie sans pouvoir faire grand chose pour pouvoir inverser le cours de la situation. De plus, Ron et moi n'étions pas dans un état des plus favorables pour aider. Mais, de ce que je sais, d'après ce que nous ont rapporté Hermione et Harry, grâce à un retourneur de temps, ils ont pu sauver l'hippogryffe ainsi que le parrain du survivant. Ajouté à cela, Harry a réussi à invoquer un patronus face aux détraqueurs. Un cerf... Tout comme son père._

 _Et oui ! Encore une année pleine de rebondissements. En espérant que la prochaine... "_

" - Petit chat ! On est arrivé à King's Cross ! " annonça une touffe rousse. Bien sûr, son cher cousin, Fred Weasley.

" - Déjà ? !

\- Et oui ! Tu avais l'air très inspirée. " dit-il en jetant un oeil sur le journal de la jeune sorcière. " Si on avait su, avec George, que ce journal magique te plairait autant, on t'aurait offert tout le stock de la boutique.

\- Mais vous saviez bien que j'adore écrire ! Un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire, oui.

\- Allez, viens avant que le train ne reparte. " dit-il, souriant.

La jeune fille rangea ses affaires dont le fameux journal magique des jumeaux dans une petite sacoche, noire virant vers le bleu avec quelques petites perles nacrees, petit cadeau de la part de Hermione et Harry. Elle prit son chat, Saphyra, dans ses bras et avança jusqu'à la porte du compartiment.

" - Et Fred ! " interpela la jeune fille, arrivant au niveau du rouquin.

" - Hmm...

\- Je ne suis pas un " petit chat ", je te rappelle ! "Avec un sourire malicieux mais le regard ne tenait pas le même discours. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie du train, Fred la suivant, d'un pas énergique, un sourire aux lèvres.

MeiLyn récupéra ses valises dans un compartiment extérieur et les posa sur un chariot que les jumeaux ont rapporté.

Le chariot aux mains, elle s'avança vers ses amis du trio d'Or.

"- Vous promettez de m'écrire ?" Insista Hermione.

"- Mais, bien sûr toutes les semaines..." répondit Ron d'un ton ironique .

"- Ron... Mais oui, Hermione, je te promets qu'on t'enverra des nouvelles pendant les vacances!"

Hermione sourit à la réponse de la jeune brunette. Cette dernière et la bouclée ont tissé une amitié très forte durant ces trois années. De temps à autre, elles se donnaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour s'aider sur les cours que donnait Poudlard.

Hermione, ayant beaucoup d'avance sur le programme, avait accepté naturellement de donner quelques tuyaux à MeiLyn, qui avait quelques difficultés malgré son bon niveau. Elle avait certaines lacunes quant à l'assimilation des cours par les textes et préférait un côté plus synthétique et pratique. Elle a pu obtenir quelques informations sur des cours prochains, pour lui assurer une meilleure compréhension et maîtrise de la magie. De plus, les événements vécus auprès du trio d'Or, lors de ces premières années au sein du collège de sorcellerie, ont pu renforcer leurs liens.

"- En espérant que ça passera bien pour toi, Harry... Avec ton oncle et ta tante..." Murmura Hermione.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione. Je suis habitué, après tout."

MeiLyn s'approcha du survivant et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"- Et au pire, tu sais qu'on est là!" Répondit Ron

" - Oui. La porte du Terrier te sera toujours ouverte. " Reprit MeiLyn.

" - Faudra juste que tu supportes Ginny et ses manies de se sauver dès qu'elle te voit. " Répliquent Fred et George, en coeur, s'inscrutant dans la conversation. Les jumeaux étaient posés derrière le jeune brun, une main de chaque posée sur ses épaules.

" - C'est pas sympa ce que vous dîtes, les garçons...

\- Mais Mei, ce n'est pas complètement faux. " Répondit George, d'un rire clair sortant de ses lèvres.

" - Peut-être mais c'est ta soeur, je te rappelle !

\- Les petits ! Je pense que nous devrions y aller. Les parents nous attendent, je pense " dit Fred.

" - Les petits ? ! Mais d'où on est des petits ?

\- Je reste ton grand frère, mon cher Ronald.

\- C'est vrai sur ce point là, Freddie, mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas mon cas !

\- Il me semble que je suis né le premier, Georgie !

\- Les garçons ! Nous sommes attendus par les parents. Si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tirer les oreilles...

\- On réglera ça plus tard, Freddie ! "

Il était temps des au revoirs pour les jeunes sorciers. Ils entreprirent de s'enlacer avant le départ.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione prit le chemin pour rejoindre ses parents, qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la gare, ne pouvant pas atteindre le quai 9 3/4, de part leur nature moldue.

Harry partit quelques secondes plus tard, suivant de près la bouclée, retrouver les Dursley. L'hésitation se lisait sur son visage. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment retourner chez son oncle et sa tante.

Les Weasley ainsi que MeiLyn ont, quant à eux, retrouver Molly et Arthur. Les parents Weasley étaient heureux de retrouver leur petite famille au complet après les plusieurs mois d'absence des enfants.

" - MeiLyn ! " Interpella une voix, venant a priori de derrière.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit un visage familier.

" - Kylian ! " s'écria la jeune sorcière.

\- Ça va ? Excuse moi, je ne veux pas te déranger. Je vois que tu es en famille mais je voulais juste te faire un dernier coucou avant que tu ne partes. On ne se revoit pas avant la rentrée... " disait-il attristé.

Kylian Blue, élève de Serdaigle et premier année. Le jeune garçon avait rencontré MeiLyn lors du voyage dans le Poudlard Express, cette année, avant la rentrée. Leur rencontre était le fruit du hasard... Un très bon hasard.

Il recherchait un compartiment pour s'installer durant le trajet. Il en trouva un, celui où se trouvait la jeune sorcière. Elle était en compagnie de sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Mai Mizuhashi, élève de troisième année comme elle à la maison Serpentard.

Kylian était devant la porte du compartiment et n'osait point demander aux jeunes filles s'il pouvait se joindre à elles. Il tenta de formuler quelques phrases sans être complètement certain qu'elles accepteraient. Et au contraire, elles l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, heureuses de pouvoir se faire un nouvel ami.

Le long de l'année, ils restaient assez proches même si le jeune garçon mettait quelques distances. Cela était très intimidant pour lui d'être ami avec des personnes plus âgées. MeiLyn l'aidait avec plaisir lorsqu'il avait quelques difficultés, lui donnait des conseils quand il en avait besoin. Ils ont su tisser une amitié sur une notion importante de partage et comptaient bien rester sur cette voie là encore longtemps.

" - Ne t'en fais pas, Kylian. On s'enverra des lettres pendant les vacances et tu sais, si l'envie te prend, tu peux venir au Terrier nous voir. Tu seras le bienvenu !

\- Oui, les amis de notre petite MeiLyn seront les bienvenus chez nous ! " Exprima Molly.

" - C'est très gentil de votre part, Madame Weasley, mais je ne voudrais pas vous importuner.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Kylian ! On serait trop heureux de pouvoir t'accueillir chez nous. Il faudra juste que tu supportes les petits tours que nous font les jumeaux de temps en temps. " Répondit la brunette, cachant ses rires en pensant aux " tours " des garçons.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup pour l'invitation. A l'occasion, une petite semaine, cela pourrait être sympathique. Il faudra que j'en parle avec mes parents.

\- En tout cas, n'hésite pas. Notre porte est ouverte si besoin.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. Merci encore, passez de bonnes vacances ! "

Le jeune Serdaigle partit rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de la famille Weasley.

Cette dernière était sur le chemin de la sortie de la gare. MeiLyn était derrière avec les jumeaux ainsi que Ron.

" - Je ne savais pas que tu t'entichais des petits nés moldus, Park. Je ne l'ignorais pas pour ta chère famille mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'y mettes et que tu suives le mouvement. "

Bien sûr... Draco Malfoy...

" - Et de quoi je me mêle, Malfoy. Kylian est mon ami et, qui plus est, il est sang mêlé.

\- Il a tout de même du sang de moldu dans les veines. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'abaisserais ça. Après Granger, j'imaginais que tu ferais mieux.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit sur Hermione, Malfoy ! Ainsi que sur Kylian !

\- Ron... Ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

\- Tiens.. Ta cousine essaie de te protéger Weasley, de te tenir à l'écart de nous, les vrais sang purs. Au moins, elle reconnaît qui est le plus puissant.

\- Malfoy ! Notre vie ne te regarde en aucun point et ne mêle pas Ron et MeiLyn dans cette histoire. " Répliqua Fred, commençant à s'énerver. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à la famille, pour lui, surtout les plus jeunes.

" - Draco... Que se passe-t-il ? " Un homme avec une longue chevelure blonde platine avança vers eux. Un air hautain et supérieur arborait son visage. Lucius Malfoy.

" Je vois que tu étais en conversation en bonne compagnie. Mais n'importunons pas ces personnes plus longtemps, ils ont fort à faire.

Les parents Weasley arrivèrent pour récupérer les jeunes sorciers.

" - En effet, Lucius, nous avons fort à faire. Venez les enfants. " Intervint le père de famille.

" - Bien, vous m'en voyez ravi. Je vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances. Bonnes vacances à vous Miss Park. " disait-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. " Allons-y Draco."

~•°*∆*°•~

" - Je te jure, ce Malfoy, je le revois, je lui fais la tête au carré !

\- Ron... Ça ne sert à rien de lui accorder de l'importance. " Renchérit MeiLyn.

" - Et c'est toi qui dit ça. Excuse-moi mais ce n'était pas toi qui essayait de voir une quelconque once de sympathie en lui, cette année ? Un brin de naïveté, je présume ?

\- S'il te plaît, Ron, ne me rappelle pas cette erreur que j'ai commise. " Répondit elle quelque peu énervée.

-Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, oubliez cela. Ne vous pourrissez pas le cerveau avec ce genre d'histoire. Vous allez vous gâcher vos débuts de vacances, ce serait vraiment dommage.

\- Oui, excuse moi, Tata Molly.

\- Mais ne t'excuse pas ma chérie. Ce n'est rien. Tiens ! Si vous alliez aider les jumeaux à préparer les deux chambres du dernier étage, on gagnerait pas mal de temps.

\- On reçoit du monde, maman ?

\- Ça reste une surprise, Ronald. Vous verrez cela ce soir. " Elle partit dans la cuisine après leur avoir un léger clin d'oeil. Que pouvait-elle bien leur cacher ?

~•°*∆*°•~

MeiLyn et Ron arrivèrent au dernier étage de la maison. Les jumeaux les attendaient dans une des chambres, proche de l'escalier.

" - Mei, Ron ! Enfin vous êtes là ! " s'écria George.

" - Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? " demanda Ron.

" - Nous devons préparer les chambres de Bill et Charlie parce qu'ils arrivent ce s..

\- George ! Tu as gaffé ! " hurla Fred.

" - Zuuut.. Mais quel idiot.. "

Les visages des deux plus jeunes s'illuminaient plus en plus depuis l'annonce de George.

" - Bill et Charlie arrivent ce soir ? !

\- Et oui ! C'était censé être une surprise... Hein, George ?...

\- Désolé..."

Bill et Charlie. De nombreux mois se sont écoulés... De nombreux mois que la petite famille ne les avait pas vu. Leurs présences leur manquait beaucoup.

Il est vrai que leurs activités ne permettaient que peu de temps libre. S'occuper de dragons pour Charlie n'était pas de tout repos, de très loin. Et pour Bill, la vie en banque, qui plus est Gringotts, ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour respirer.

En espérant qu'ils puissent avoir suffisamment de temps pour eux en venant au Terrier et les Weasley sauront profiter de cette période avec leurs revenants.

Le ménage des deux chambres arrivait bientôt à son terme. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de la literie des deux lits.

Ron et MeiLyn effectuaient la tâche de manière sérieuse, prouvant aux parents qu'ils étaient capables de gérer les différents ouvrages au sein du Terrier. Mais ça, c'était sans compter les blagues des chers jumeaux...

"- George! Tu peux me passer l'oreiller, s'il te plaît?" Demanda le jeune rouquin, cherchant l'objet à tâtons d'une main.

Mais il ne le recevit pas comme il avait pu le penser.

Ron se prit un .. violent coup d'oreiller sur le coin de la figure de la part de son grand frère.

"- Oups... Désolé, petit frère... C'est parti tout seul. Enfin c'était tentant quand même."

Suite à cela, son jumeau ne perdit pas une seule seconde et attaqua de la même manière la jeune brunette. Ce qui était au début un travail sérieux se transforma, en quelques instants, en bataille de polochons, mêlée aux rires des jeunes adolescents.

Mais cela prit fin lorsque MeiLyn trébucha et s'applatit au sol, après un coup légèrement un peu trop violent de la part d'un de ses cousins.

"- Mei... Ça va? Excuse-moi j'y suis allé un peu trop fort ..." s'excusa Ronald.

"- Bravo, p'tit frère... Tu vas nous la casser, notre pauvre petit chat."

"Fred, si tu savais ce que j'en ferai de ton petit chat..." pensa la jeune fille. Mais quelque chose l'interpela. Elle vit sous le lit une étrange boîte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

"- Les garçons ? C'est normal cette boîte sous le lit?"

A peine dit, George s'accroupit devant le lit et tira ce fameux objet. Il s'agissait une magnifique boîte bleue marine, décorée d'argenterie sur les côtés. La curiosité n'empêcha pas la jeune sorcière de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

"- Qu'est ce qu'i l'intérieur à votre avis?

\- Une seule façon de le savoir !"

Fred réussit par ouvrir cette fameuse boîte. Un soulagement qu'une clé ne soit pas nécessaire. Une légère mélodie se fit entendre ... Une boîte à musique... avec deux petites poupées dansant dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre ... un couple...

" C'est étrange... Il semble avoir déjà entendu quelque chose de similaire mais je ne vois pas quoi ni quand..." pensa MeiLyn.

"- Ohh une boîte à musique!" S'exclama George.

"- Ce doit être sûrement à maman ou à Ginny... Enfin peu importe rangeons le là où nous l'avons trouvé. Ce serait mieux!" Ajouta Ron.

"- Oui, je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire tirer les oreilles, personnellement!

\- Les enfants ! Venez en bas ! Nous avons de la visite !" S'écria la mère de famille .

George et Ron se precipitèrent dans les escaliers et les descendirent à toute vitesse.

"- Tu viens, Mei? " demanda Fred.

"- Oui. Ne m'attends pas ... Je descends dans quelques minutes. J'ai juste perdu quelque chose..

\- Bon d'accord. On t'attends en bas."

Le jeune sorcier partit rejoindre ses deux autres frères à quelques étages inférieurs, laissant sa cousine seule dans cette chambre où bien un élément l'intriguait. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Mais où avait-elle entendu cette mélodie ?

~•°*∆*°•~

MeiLyn descendit quelques minutes plus tard et arriva dans le salon de la maison, plus remplie que d'habitude.

"- Voilà celle que nous attendions tous!" S'écria son oncle.

Suite à cela, la jeune fille se mit à regarder devant elle et croisa les regards de ses deux cousins, Bill et Charlie. La seconde suivante, un sourire vint esquisser les visages des trois sorciers. Mei quitta la dernière marche de l'escalier, courrit et sauta dans les bras des deux rouquins.

"- Bienvenue à la maison, les garçons !

\- Que tu nous as manqué, petite Mei." Ajouta Bill.

"- C'est moi ou tu voulais te faire désirer ? " dit Charlie en rigolant, tout sourire.

"- Haha très drôle, Charlie!

\- Et d'ailleurs, je crois que nous avons une surprise pour toi!

\- Comment ça ? " s'interrogea la jeune fille.

Les garçons lui tendirent deux paquets qu'elle prit soigneusement dans les bras.

"- Joyeux anniversaire! On sait, malheureusement, un peu en retard, mais on préférait te les offrir en main propre que de te les envoyer.

\- Vu qu'on avait prévu de venir, on a sauté sur l'occasion! " ajouta Charlie.

MeiLyn entreprit donc d'ouvrir les deux boîtes. La première était quelque peu volumineuse. La jeune sorcière se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Elle déchira le papier cadeau et vit un grand livre, une encyclopédie spéciale sur les Animaux Fantastiques. Elle ouvrit le second cadeau, un écrin renfermant un bracelet avec, en son centre, un renard à neuf queues bondissant.

"- Mais vous êtes fous!" S'écria la jeune fille. Elle était émerveillée de recevoir de tels présents. Elle les prit dans les bras en guise de remerciements. " Merci beaucoup les garçons !

\- Mais de rien voyons, cousine!

\- On savait que ça allait te faire plaisir!"

Et ils avaient raison. Depuis petite, MeiLyn aimait beaucoup s'occuper d'Animaux Fantastiques. Elle accompagnait souvent Charlie, quant il était encore au Terrier, et il lui apprenait tout ce qu'il savait sur ces créatures magiques. C'en est devenue une passion pour la jeune brunette, même une envie de métier après Poudlard. Mais bon, ce n'était pas encore d'actualité. Par ailleurs, une créature fantastique a attiré le regard la petite depuis des années et il s'agit du Renard à neuf queues.

"- Les enfants! Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais si vous voulez manger avant que cela ne refroidisse, je pense que c'est le bon moment." Formula Molly.

Toute la petite famille Weasley s'assit autour de la table devant ce bon repas concocté par Molly.

Plusieurs conversations fusèrent lors du repas. Bill nous expliqua comment se passait son travail à Gringotts malgré le caractère et l'humeur tres changeants des Gobelins. Quant à Charlie, il leur raconta la fois où il avait réussi à trouver un dragon d'une espèce rare, quand il était en Roumanie.

Le dîner se termina tardivement. Molly leur conseilla tous d'aller dormir afin de profiter de la journée de demain.

MeiLyn commença à monter les escaliers aux côtés des deux jumeaux et Ginny pour aller dans leurs chambres.

"- Fred, George! Vous pouvez venir quelques instants ?" Demanda Arthur, se trouvant dans le salon avec Molly, Bill et Charlie.

"- On arrive !" Ils demandèrent pourquoi les parents demandaient à les voir. Ils firent la bise à leur soeur et à leur cousine en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Les jeunes filles de la famille entrèrent dans leur chambre et s'allongèrent dans leur lit respectif. MeiLyn s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, tracassée. Pourquoi les parents voulaient leur parler à une heure aussi tardive. Encore une bêtise ?

•

•

~•°*∆*°•~

•

•


End file.
